


All Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by imaginary_iby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's fingers make mischief in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eumelia/pseuds/Eumelia), for looking this over. Much appreciated, hon.

Danny’s hands. 

There’s _something_ about them, something about those short fingers and that strong, sure grip. They’re small, certainly smaller than Steve’s, and yet still purposeful. Powerful. A mismatch of neat nails and skin spread over uneven knuckles - that perp’s jaw had been asking for it, anyway. 

They’re _doing_ hands, dangerous hands, thumbs dotted with simple ink, the whorls of the trigger finger worn smooth. 

They look incredible, in any light. Scruffing through his chest hair when he wakes up from a nap. Wrapped around Steve’s cock, lazy strokes, the flick of his wrist, the slide of his palm. Buried between Cath’s thighs, fingers knuckle deep, moving slow before sliding out, slippery and shiny, just waiting to be licked clean.

But this? This may just be Steve’s favourite sight of all. 

It’s the sound that wakes him, the sigh-grunt-groan from the other side of the bed, and as he blinks his eyes open a rush of heat floods south.

Cath is riding Danny, back arching slowly with every rise and fall of her hips. She’s pale in the morning sunshine, dark hair scattered across her shoulder blades. Their foreheads touch, a bead of sweat trickling down her nose before pearling onto Danny’s cheek.

Danny grips her tightly, fingertips digging into the sway of her hip, the curve of her ass. Not enough to bruise, not even enough to hurt; just enough to linger. Ten pink pressure points that will stay with her all through the morning, a Danny-shaped secret. 

Steve knows what it’s like to be marked by those fingers, and his cock fills against his thigh, rising up, eager. Arousal becomes white-hot want when Cath turns, gracing him with a sleepy smile. She looks beautiful, breasts full and heavy, shifting with every rise of her hips, and before Steve knows what he’s doing he’s sliding out of his shorts, pressing up against the tangle of their bodies.

“Look who finally decided to join us,” Cath says, and god, Steve loves the hitch in her voice. 

He drops a kiss to Danny’s shoulders, skirts a hand up and down the precious line of Cath’s spine. “You could’ve woken me for this.”

Both of them look like they want to respond, but the tension must be too much, and they can’t spare any air. It doesn’t matter, Steve is content to wait. 

“Over, come on, roll over,” Danny gasps, sliding his hands up to Cath’s shoulders and giving a gentle tug. Steve shifts back, and they follow right away, legs tangled, chests pressed together, hardly breaking stride before Danny starts pounding into her.

Steve doesn’t know whose hair looks crazier, blond and brown messing together, and he reaches out to brush their faces clear. They cast thankful smiles, reeling him in for sloppy kisses, gentling their thrusts to take the time to lick and nibble across his face. 

“Don’t stop,” Steve says, content to rub his cock against Cath’s hip, the slippery head sliding against the sweat on her skin. His hand finds Danny’s ass, digging in possessively – Steve can leave pressure points of his own. “It’s my turn, next.”

The promise in his voice makes Cath’s eyes flash, and Danny grumble. “What am I, the matinée session?”

Cath bites her lip, gazing up at Danny’s face. It’s obvious that she’s trying not to smile. “You’re like dessert, before dinner.”

Danny’s eyebrows hitch up high. “I _will_ pull out of you, Catherine Rollins, don’t think I won’t. Are you saying I’m less filling?”

Cath, obviously unimpressed with the idea of Danny not being inside her, wraps her legs around his waist, heels digging into the small of his back. The sight of her so spread out does something to Steve, and he’s eager to get this conversation wrapped up. 

“Don’t stroke his ego, Cath, he doesn’t need it.” It’s the truth - Steve knows firsthand what it’s like to have Danny buried inside, what it’s like to stretch around that thick, warm cock. He knows how much Cath loves it, too.

“I’m saying…” Cath trails off to scratch her nails through Danny’s hair, the best way to start him up again. It works like a charm, and seconds later Steve feels the rise and fall of Danny’s ass beneath his hand. “I’m saying, you’re hot, and rich, and satisfying, and you taste great going down.”

Danny’s eyelids squeeze shut, and he slams his hips forward, the slap of his balls against her skin a heavy noise in the room.

“Well played,” Steve whispers, because he can’t help himself, but he shuts up quickly when Cath keens, arching her back up off the bed, chasing Danny’s body.

It doesn’t take long after that, Danny’s movements growing jerky, his breathing rough as he pants against Cath’s neck. Steve reaches between their bodies, inching towards Cath’s clit - because _someone_ is slacking on the job - but Danny grabs his hand, squeezes and shoves it away. 

“When we’re both done,” he gasps, before his whole body jars to a halt. His face scrunches up, not entirely attractively, and he comes with a silent breath.

Steve can just see where their bodies join, and he’s surprised – Danny’s normally a balls-deep kind of guy, he likes the rush of emptying into Cath; into Steve, too, for that matter.

Not this time. This time, Danny is coming in hot, heavy spurts against Cath’s skin, spilling across her clit and trickling down over her entrance, down even further to stain the sheets wet. Stray streaks dot the thatch of hair between her legs, errant smudges shining along the inside of her thighs. 

Steve feels like he can’t breathe, and Danny sure as hell looks like he can’t either, flopping down, only barely remembering that Cath won’t appreciate being squashed – she’s not afraid to go for an elbow to the belly.

The waiting is hard. They’re usually more evenly engaged than this, but Danny and Cath started this, and Steve wants to give them their moment. Watching them kiss helps – they breathe together through Danny’s come-down, sloppy, more smiles than tongue.

Eventually, Cath gingerly drops her legs back to the mattress, bending her knees to work out the stiffness. 

As soon as Danny pulls out, spent, slippery cock trailing a path across her belly, Steve is on them both. “You look amazing when he fucks you,” he growls against Cath’s skin, before turning to kiss Danny deeply. 

Steve had been so eager to get inside Cath, but the feel of Danny’s hairy skin against his own captures his arousal. Today is going to be a sweaty-naked day, because damn if he doesn’t already want Round Two.

He startles when Danny grabs his cock, tugging forward. “This,” Danny says, squeezing the head, “Needs a home,” and he smiles when Cath laughs happily.

“Danny’s not wrong,” she agrees, spreading her legs invitingly. Steve doesn’t need to told twice. She’s beautiful, covered in Danny’s come, and god, Steve loves the sight, loves _them_ , loves that they have this.

It’s quick work to settle on top of her, and he guides his cock between her legs, the head nudging her skin before slipping inside. Danny is thicker where Steve is longer, and Cath opens easily, humming happily when he bottoms out.

“Hi,” she whispers, nipping at his jaw.

Steve can only grin in return. He feels like such a goof, but he can’t even care, the spell only breaking when Danny flops down by their side with a satisfied groan.

Steve knows he won’t last long, the anticipation of watching them too much, too hot. He pauses, reaches out to smack Danny on the ass when Danny comments on his stamina, but it doesn’t take long for his focus to narrow down to Cath. She rises to meet his thrusts, their bodies pushing against each other, and they’ve been sleeping together for so long that she smiles the minute she realizes that he’s going to come. 

Steve fights the urge to press deep, push into her as far as she’ll allow; instead he follows Danny’s lead, pulling out in time to spill over her skin. She mewls unhappily, squeezing his ass and trying to push him into her, but he knows that Danny has a plan, and he wants to stick with it.

He feels achey with tiredness, the urge to drop off to sleep making his lids heavy. Danny coaxes him to sit up, looking sleepy himself, and they prop against each other, satisfied and snoozy.

“Excuse me?” Cath says eventually, poking her toe against Steve’s thigh. “This is lovely, but aren’t you both forgetting something?” She wiggles her ass against the bed, hitching her hips up.

Steve doesn’t have a hope in hell of matching Danny’s devilish grin; he simply slithers down the bed, settling comfortably beside one thigh while Danny settles alongside her other. 

“Not forgetting anything,” Danny whispers, nuzzling the tender crease at the back of her knee. Steve follows suit, and they begin to trail kisses up her thighs, across her hips, before their lips meet at the mess between her legs. 

“Hhmm?” Danny hums questioningly.

“Hhmm,” Steve returns, an entire conversation taking place without words. He watches as Danny slides a little further up the bed, and the second that Danny licks Cath’s nipple into his mouth, Steve presses his mouth to her clit.

Steve loves this. The way she gasps, body shifting between dual sparks of pleasure. The taste and smell of her; the evidence of both his and Danny’s orgasms creased into the lines of her skin. The way she’s not shy, lifting her hips, pressing up eagerly against his mouth, eventually slinging a leg over his shoulder in her efforts to get closer.

He licks her clean before dipping his tongue inside her. She’s hot, and wet, and she tastes incredible, like the three of them combined, and there’s no way Steve’s going to be able to get it up again right now but _damn,_ just give him time.

Pressing his lips tight against her entrance, he sucks, once, twice, three times, drawing the taste of her into his mouth, before finally giving her what he knows she wants. Her clit feels slick against the tip of his tongue, and he flicks against the nub, back and forth, sucking every now and then to elicit different feelings. 

Her fingers in his hair means she’s close, and a quick glance up sees her other hand cupped to the back of Danny’s head, rising and falling as he scatters kisses across her breasts.

She comes in a rush, eyes squeezed shut, chest still, every tremble of her thighs making her feel more wet against Steve’s tongue.

Eventually she sighs, and Steve slips from between her legs, sliding up her body to settle by her shoulder. Danny has dropped where he lay, cheek pillowed on her chest, and he doesn’t look like he has any plans to move.

“So, what set you two off this morning?” Steve slurs, nosing into the soft tumble of Cath’s hair.

Cath pats the top of Danny’s head, fingers disappearing into the sweaty hair behind his ears. “Woke up, Danny had his hands between my legs.”

Ah. Danny’s hands.

It figures.


End file.
